


Promise

by Ridja



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/F, Kid Fic, Pharmercy Holiday 2018, Pharmercy Holidays 2018, fun in the snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-17 23:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ridja/pseuds/Ridja
Summary: My contribution for Pharmercy Holidays 2018. Day 2: Fun in the snow----------“Listen to me…” She pulled away a bit to look at Fareeha’s face again. “Your mom is gonna be okay, but if something ever happens…” She rose up a pinky. “We’ll take care of each other, okay?” The young girl nodded, drying her tears and opening up a small smile again, placing her pinky against Angela’s.“We will! Even if I’m past pinky promise age!”Or,12 yo Fareeha and 17 yo Angela have some fun in the snow while Ana is off in a mission.





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! This is my first time writing for this fandom :3. I'm new to Overwatch in general and as much as I've studied the lore it may have some divergences to canon and stuff, like other people being trained to be a part of the doctor team at Overwatch :P
> 
> Also, let's ignore the game mechanics here and pretend they can fly forever because yes!
> 
> Enjoy!

Fareeha Amari was 12 years old the first time she saw snow. She had been in Sweden with her mother for a month, hosted in one of Overwatch’s Base of Operations. It was also her first opportunity to see the organization’s work up close and watch her dream unfold right in front of her. Or so she would think. Stuck in the base, she didn’t really have a chance to see Overwatch in action, it was torturing to be able to follow up their whole strategizing and planning, but not the mission itself. She didn’t have to be a part of it, she knew Ana would never approve of that until she was “ready”. Which always sounded nonsensical. Fareeha was strong, with an armor she would be fine just like everyone else.

Also, there was the crippling anxiety that took her over whenever Ana had to go on a mission. The fear of her mother not coming back would consume her, burning her from inside, her chest aching with the anxiety. She never told Ana or anyone else about that for she knew what her mother was doing was better for the world.

Today was one of those days. She kneeled on the couch by the window, resting her tummy against it while she watched the snow falling softly outside. She wondered what touching it would feel like, if it was as fluffy as it looked or more like ice. Also, how cold was it exactly? And for how long could a snowmen stay up? All of those thoughts were better than letting the anxiety about Ana being in a mission consume her. Fareeha wanted to go outside, she was just slightly intimidated by that alien whiteness.

“Fareeha?” She was taken out of her thoughts by a sweet voice coming from behind her. She knew very well who it belonged to, the young prodigy who was being trained to become a part of Overwatch’s medic team, Angela Ziegler. Still being a student, she could only go to low-risk missions which was not the case that day, so she stayed behind along with some other teenagers. Fareeha wondered why she was talking to her instead of hanging with them, but Angela had always been very nice to her, always sweet and so, so beautiful.

“Oh, hi, Angela…” Fareeha said, her lips curving up in a small smile.

“Hi… What are you staring at? Would you like to go outside?” The child bit her lower lip, her eyes widening.

“Uhn… How did you know?” She asked, scratching the back of her head. Angela giggled softly in response, kneeling beside Fareeha and mimicking her position.

“Well… I know you don’t get much of this where you come from.”

“No, we get the boring sand instead…” She said, rolling her eyes as Angela giggled again.

“I don’t think sand is boring. You know, I’m Swiss and this whole whiteness… Ah, it gets tiring after a while. I’d love to go somewhere with some sand instead for a while.” Fareeha nodded. “But… Well. I do know how to have fun in the snow…” She smirked playfully, looking at the younger girl whose face lighted up as excitement took over her.

“Really?!”

“Of course! Like I said, I grew up around this thing! But you need something even warmer than what you’re wearing right now…” She made a face, taking her own sweater off and putting it on Fareeha. She had no idea on what was happening inside of her, but her heart sped up so much she could swear she was going to die. Her stomach also felt weird as if a dozen butterflies were fastly flapping their wings inside and she almost wanted to cry for Ana and ask for some medicine because she surely wasn’t feeling normal. And oddly enough, thinking about telling Angela would make it all even worse.

“Just wait a second, I’m gonna get another sweater for myself and then we can go out!” Angela said, getting up and heading to the dorms for a second, leaving Fareeha behind with her own weird sensations. The younger girl took a few breathes, trying to think if she had eaten something different or if she could be getting a cold, but none of those seemed to be a reason for her to feel that way.

Especially since it started fading away once Angela was gone.

****

After about ten minutes, when Fareeha was finally feeling normal again, Angela showed up in a blue sweater, pants and boots and her hair _down_. Fareeha had never seen her without her signature ponytail and the sight of it brought all the weird feelings back into her. Angela smiled, taking a look at her.

“I knew it, you’ll need these!” She said, handling a pair of gloves to Fareeha. “If you wanna build a snowman and all… Your hands will get cold very fast!”

“Oh, okay!” Fareeha agreed, putting the gloves on. Angela seemed satisfied with that so she extended her own gloved hand at her.

“Let’s go?”

_She wants me to hold her hand?!_  
_Oh, right. I’m a child. Everybody wants me to hold their hand._

Fareeha nodded, accepting her friend’s gesture and following her outside.

*****

 

As soon as they stepped outside, Fareeha could feel the snowflakes gently touching her face, but only for a brief moment before they melted and turned into water, making her nose feel cold. It was kind of strange and not exactly what she expected. Angela smiled, letting go of Fareeha’s hand to throw her back on the snow, giggling as she started moving her arms and legs in a swinging motion up and down.

“What are you doing?” Questioned the child, tilting her head at the older girl’s behavior. Still giggly, Angela got up, raising her arm towards the image that had been created on the snow.

“It’s a snow angel!”

“Huh? Oh… OH! I see it!!” Fareeha opened up a smile of the kind Angela rarely saw on her face: a genuine childish smile.

Ever since Ana first came in with the young girl, Angela developed a soft spot for her. It wasn’t fair for someone so young to be stuck in such a military environment where she would rarely have the opportunity to be a kid, even if she wanted to join Overwatch futurely. She should be concerned about cartoons, playing and school, not if her mother was gonna come back alive from a mission. Not dream about being a soldier in the future hardly knowing it was a job that involved killing people.

Fareeha mimicked Angela and threw herself on the snow right beside the snow angel, surprised by how fluffy it felt and how easily it absorbed the impact of her body falling against it.

She felt lightheaded and silly, giggling as she moved her arms and legs, feeling Angela’s eyes over her. She sat up again, ready to get up and see her newly created snow angel but...

 _BAM_.

A snowball hit her on the shoulder, catching her completely off guard and she let out a surprised gasp, looking up to find Angela holding another snowball in her palm, ready to hit the younger girl’s face. Fareeha squinted her eyes, getting up fast to form her own snowball so she could hit her back. Angela’s response was to run and hide behind a tree as she threw her snowballs at her friend who would do her best to dodge and hit back. She wasn’t getting any success, however, so she decided to gather a bunch of snow and make the biggest ball she could hold which was about the size of her fist. She pulled the hem of her sweater up so she could make a little pouch and place it there before running to climb on a rock, behind Angela.

“JUSTICE RAINS FROM ABOVE!” She screamed, jumping up and throwing the big ball right onto Angela’s face, making the girl lose balance and fall down, sitting on her butt. She giggled like a child and got up to run after Fareeha who was still getting herself back up. Angela pulled her closer, tickling her sides.

“Oh, no! NO NO!” Fareeha screamed as she laughed, trying to catch the older girl’s hands.

“Do you surrender, Soldier?” Angela asked, smirking a little but never stopping the tickles. Defeated, Fareeha twisted herself in her arms, still trying to get rid of it.

“Yes, yes! Please, stop!” Angela let the other girl go, still carrying a grin in her lips. Fareeha wrapped her arms against her own body, ready to defend herself in case she was gonna get a tickle attack again but instead Angela touched the tip of her nose with her finger.

“Boop!” She said, chuckling. Fareeha gave her the most intimidating glance she could for she hated when adults did that. “Sorry! Do you wanna build that snowman now?”

“Yeah!”

They started gathering the snow, trying to give the snowman a good base and Fareeha couldn’t stop thinking of how cool it was that Angela was doing all of that with her, since teenagers usually didn’t even bother with younger people, especially at that awkward age where she wasn’t quite a teen yet but also didn’t feel like a child anymore and the fact there wasn’t any other person her age around in the base didn’t make it any easier.

“Hey, Angela?” Fareeha asked as they rolled up the snow to build the middle of it.

“Yeah?”

“Why are you hanging out with me?” She let it out, frowning and tilting her head. “The others your age… They barely look at me…” Angela sighed, rolling her eyes.

“People my age can be like that. As a matter of fact, I’m pretty sure I’m the only one taking this seriously and I’m not sure if anyone else is gonna make it into Overwatch.”

“Oh…” Fareeha nodded. Maybe _she_ wasn’t the issue after all. “Do you think I can make it into Overwatch someday?” Angela opened up a smile, swallowing the melancholic feeling that came inside of her when she thought of that sweet little girl turning into a soldier.

“Fareeha… I think you can do whatever you want. You’re so determined and so strong already…”

“Thank you!” Fareeha’s face lighted up and she even bounced a bit, now starting to roll up the snow for the head. “I wish my mom would see it like that!”

“I’m sure she does.” Angela said with a little smile. “She’s just… Protecting you. I know you’ve heard this from everybody everywhere but you’re still too young, Fareeha. I know you wanna be part of the action and save lives, but…” Angela sighed longly, staring into the white snow. “It’s not just saving lives. Y-you also see a lot of people dying.”

“I think I can handle that!” Angela sighed. How would she explain to such a determined 12 year old that meeting death up close wasn’t as easy or as simple as watching a movie where a character died?

“Have you ever _seen_ it? Someone or something dying in front of you?” Fareeha shook her head. Good. Seemed like Ana was doing a good job in protecting her innocence. “I… The reason I wanted to become a doctor was because I saw it firsthand, Fareeha. I saw it happening to my parents right in front of me. I was a bit younger than you and I wasn’t ready to see something like that. I don’t think anyone is ever ready to watch it happening like I did, but when you’re a child, these sorts of things make you feel lost. It aches in a way I could never describe to you. So, _please_. I know you’re anxious to become a soldier but do not rush these things.” Fareeha nodded quietly, not sure about how to respond. Whenever she was sad or crying, Ana would take her hands and bring her close, hugging her and humming until she was feeling better.

With her heart beating as fast as it could and the butterflies causing a hurricane in her stomach, Fareeha took Angela’s hands gently, pulling her into a hug.

“I’m really sorry about your parents. I wish it didn’t happen.” Angela swallowed hard, embracing the younger girl.

“Me, too…” Suddenly, she felt Fareeha shaking in her arms and furrowed her eyebrows, squeezing her. “Is something wrong?”

“It’s just…” Fareeha let go of the hug, pulling away to look at her friend. “Do you think something like that could happen to my mom?”

“Oh, Fareeha…” Angela held her face gently, caressing her cheek. “I think your mom can take care of herself.” That was the best answer she could give to that question. She didn’t want to lie and tell Fareeha it was always gonna be okay for Ana could very well not be back tomorrow, but feeding into the child’s anxieties wasn’t an option either.

“Well… I think so, too. But sometimes it hurts, when she’s out in a mission and I can’t know what’s happening to her and…” She allowed her tears to fall down, closing her hand in a fist as if to hold those feelings she had been trapping inside for so long. Angela hugged her close, letting the child sob, shushing her gently.

“Listen to me…” She pulled away gently to look at Fareeha’s face again. “Your mom is gonna be okay, but if something ever happens…” She rose up a pinky. “We’ll take care of each other, okay?” The young girl nodded, drying her tears and opening up a small smile again, placing her pinky against Angela’s.

“We will! Even if I’m past pinky promise age!” She looked at Angela with her intimidating glance, but the older girl laughed.

“Don’t be silly. There’s no age limit to pinky promises!”

*********

**20 years later**

“Hey, Angie, it’s snowing!” Fareeha announced once she noticed the snow outside. She had been waiting for winter for a while now. Across the years, whenever she was in a country where it actually snowed, it became one of her favorite seasons. The snow reminded her of some of her happiest childhood days, when even among the war she could still find time to be a kid and have her silly snowball wars against Angela.

She didn’t think she’d ever see her again when Overwatched disbanded, however, and she had been in peace with that. Until, twenty years later, they met again and Angela was just as beautiful as she was when they were younger. The difference being that now Fareeha was closer to her in age and while her feelings for Angela came back faster than a bullet, the doctor herself ended up developing new ones for her childhood friend and now they had been living together for a year.

“Oh! That’s lovely! Do you wanna go outside?” Angela asked excitedly to which Fareeha agreed.

“You know, it could be fun to put on our armors…”

“Are you defying me for a snowball fight in midair, Fareeha?” Angela crossed her arms, raising her eyebrow at her girlfriend who shrugged and laughed a bit.

“Think you can take me?”

“Oh… I _know_ I can…” She smirked, giggling. “I gotta say I’m surprised you’d suggest something so… Unprofessional!”

“Well, just don’t tell my mom!”

“Never!”

******

They both suited up partially, Fareeha replacing the hand armor for a simple glove and Angela didn’t bother to put her hair up. They also left their weapons behind and headed outside, gathering some snow for the balls, before Fareeha propped herself up in the air and Angela followed.

Fareeha never got tired of watching how beautiful her girlfriend looked when she was flying in her Valkyrie suit. Unlike herself, Angela’s flying was graceful, the mechanic wings opening up around her shoulders in such a way that made her glow, even more with her hair down and moving with the wind. If that wasn’t a “war”, Fareeha could stay hours just staring at her beautiful angel.

Angela floated around her throwing a couple of snowballs and trying to hit her helmet-less head. Fareeha tried her best to dodge and throw some of hers back, her girlfriend giggling before she took a shot to her leg.

“Ah, _scheisse_!” She cursed, floating back to the ground as she found herself out of snow, an issue her girlfriend also faced.

With their armors up, Angela was a lot faster than Fareeha on the ground so she ran around her and shot a ball on her face while she was “reloading”, giggling before she hid herself behind a tree.

“Oh! You play dirty!” Fareeha complained before she flied back up, followed by Angela.

“Oh, liebling, you know that already…” She said with a little smirk, her tone bringing a soft blush to her girlfriend’s face, but she recovered fast, letting go of the snow so she could speed up and wrap her arms around the petite woman.

“Got you…” Angela smiled, placing both of her hands on Fareeha’s cheeks, joining their lips.She could feel her hands brushing through her golden locks, her gentle touch making her shiver. She kissed Fareeha’s lips sweetly and softly, taking in her taste as she melted more into her, deepening the kiss while both of them glided down slowly, their feet finally hitting the soft snow underneath them. It wasn’t the first time they kissed in mid-air and came down gracefully together, but it never stopped amazing them. Of course, simply kissing was always magical, but flying so well was something only the two of them could do. Their own special thing.

They pulled away, smiles curved up on both of their faces.

“I had been waiting for this…” Fareeha confessed, biting her lower lip. Angela tilted her head, holding her girlfriend’s face gently.

“What do you meant?”

“Enjoying the snow with you again… Do you remember when we used to do that? When we were based in Sweden?”

“Of course I do…” Angela said, smiling widely. “I was still training to join Overwatch and you…” She giggled. “You were the cutest thing wanting to follow in mommy’s footsteps…”

“Well, yes. And I had the most ridiculous kid crush on you…” She chuckled.

“I know.”

“...what?”

“ _Liebling_ , it was pretty obvious.”

“Oh. Oh, you’re right…” Fareeha laughed, scratching the back of her neck.

“Hey, it’s alright. It took you twenty years, but you got your childhood older crush! Not a lot of people can say that!” Angela teased, booping her girlfriend’s nose. Fareeha giggled, taking her hand and biting that finger playfully, before pecking it and wrapping her arm back around her neck.

“Well, I _am_ pretty lucky.” She chuckled. “But anyway, what I’m trying to say is… Thank you, habibti. You did a lot more for me back there than you think.” Angela smiled kindly, caressing her cheek.

“I’m glad I helped. But it’s what we promised, right?” She put her pinky finger out. “We take care of each other…” Fareeha smiled, wrapping her pinky with her own.

“Yes, we do.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at the-mightywanheda (if it doesn't die) or on twitter @smolsassygay
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
